halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Dorton
|birth=May 14, 2529 |death=February 17, 2558 |gender=Male |height=6' 3" |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |cyber=SPARTAN-IV augmentations |affiliation= , (formerly), , , Fireteam Valiant |rank=*Staff Sergeant (Formerly) *Spartan (SR-106) |specialty=Rifleman |battles= |status=KIA as of February 2558 |class= }} Christopher Dorton, LoH (callsign Valiant Four) was a SPARTAN-IV supersoldier for the UNSC, and formerly a UNSC Army Fallschirmjager. Biography Early Life Christopher Dorton was born on Earth, in the northern URNA, what was formerly Alaska, to a family of UNSC Army soldiers. But he only spent a year in the URNA, before he and his family moved to Germany. Taught to hunt from an early age, Dorton excelled in hunting, physical fitness, and other military related matters, but was not the best student in school. As a result of this, Dorton was not accepted into any career path that allowed him to become an officer, so instead he went the enlisted way, and was shipped off to UNSC Army Basic Combat Training in 2547. Basic Training During his time in BCT, now PV1 Dorton excelled in the areas of marksmanship, drill and PT, but was somewhat vocal about the "BS Classes", as in, those not relating to their mission in the fight against the Covenant, which earned him the unwanted attention of his Drill Instructors. Dorton graduated Basic Training in 2548, and, as per the contract he had signed, was sent off to the Stendal Parachute Training School. Stendal Parachute Training School At Stendal Parachute Training School, now PFC Dorton was pushed to his absolute limits, despite his excellent physical fitness, and almost dropped out of the course on several occasions. Even with this, he pushed on, and showed his skill as a squad leader during the final exercise, in which he and his unit took minimal casualties during their assault, only sustaining two "wounded". PFC Dorton graduated Stendal later that year, as the Honor Graduate, before being deployed in Berlin with the 21st German Fallschirmjager Regiment. Battle Of Berlin When the Covenant attacked Earth in 2552, Dorton was first on the scene during their attack on Berlin with the rest of his troops. Taking up positions in the Reichstag, Dorton and his troops held off Covenant assaults for fifteen hours, before they were forced to retreat by the arrival of a CCS Class Battlecruiser. Continuing to fight street to street, now Staff Sergeant Dorton led his squad, as well as a group of civilians, out of Berlin to the evacuation area, before the city was burnt to the ground by plasma. Returning back into the city, Dorton, along with what was left of his squad, assaulted and destroyed a camp of Jiralhanae, before finally retreating. But the fight was not over, as he was soon sent to New Mombasa. Battle Of Deployed to New Mombasa with the rest of his Fallschirmjagers, Dorton's Pelican crashed after the Prophet Of Regret initiated a Slipspace jump in atmosphere, causing a massive EMP. After the crash, Dorton and his squad moved through New Mombasa, fighting through hundreds of Covenant troops, before they finally reached the harbor, procured a rigid inflatable boat, and escaped to a UNSC Navy carrier in the Indian Ocean, sleep deprived, wounded, and disheartened. These wounds kept Dorton out of combat for the rest of the Human Covenant War, and into April of 2553. Near the end his recovery, Dorton was awarded the Legion of Honor and a promotion to Staff Sergeant. Post Recovery After his medical recovery, Dorton became an instructor at Stendal for new Fallschirmjager candidates and became known for his attitude towards them, alway pushing them to do better, and to do more. SPARTAN IV It was during his tenure as a Fallschirmjager Instructor that a UNSC officer approached Dorton, and asked if he wanted to join a special group. Out of curiosity, the Staff Sergeant accepted, and was shunted off to the SPARTAN-IV training program. Dorton breezed through the program and received his augmentations, and eventually he was given a set of MJOLNIR GEN2 armor, joining Fireteam Valiant as their rifleman. Personnel Profile Career Service Vitae |} Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:Demons of Hope Category:SPARTAN-IV